


the importance of discipline

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Lance, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Confessional Sex, Degradation, Delinquent Lance, Doggy Style, Dom Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Honor Student Keith, Humiliation, Keith wants to be punished, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Keith is the school's honor student. Lance is a delinquent. They hate each other, of course.However, their rivaling comes to an end when Keith pulls him aside one day, asking to be punished before sinking to his knees.





	the importance of discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_). The beginning is slightly rewritten, since this was originally just a hc/drabble, and then later turned to a whole ass fic.
> 
> You can also clearly tell that this was originally posted in three parts. They were a bit on the short side, so I combined them into one fic. I feel like that works better.

They’ve always been rivals.

Keith is the respectable honor student with perfect grades, and the son of the headmaster. He wears button ups and ties and his hair in a tight ponytail.

Lance, however? He’s known as the “slacker” delinquent, constantly getting caught for cheating though he’s actually the one writing essays for others for money. He smokes and skates and is generally seen as someone they don’t want in a respectable school.

Yeah, of course they’ve always been rivals.

In the same class since first year and constantly butting heads - Keith seeing it as his job to remind Lance how his future and the school’s reputation is at stake and how he needs to fix his attitude. A very unnecessary reminder, thank you very much. Lance is a smart guy, even if no one thinks so.

He can never figure out why Keith can’t just leave him alone and stop nagging at him. He’s just living life the way he sees fit. He’s not even that _bad_ \- he doesn’t start fights or make any trouble, he’s actually pretty quiet and chill and it seems almost like Keith is looking for something to pick on. Like he wants him to snap or something.

Then one day Keith pulls him aside to an unused classroom, expression tight and focused. Lance is swearing internally the whole way - he’s about to be punished or yelled at or something even worse.

Instead Keith locks the door, and then his whole demeanor changes. It’s like he becomes smaller, more shy and unsure. Lance gives him his usual hard gaze and he fucking _blushes_. Lance frowns and leans against the wall, grumbling.

“I don’t know why the hell you pulled me outta there, but if you’re gonna complain about my grades again you shoulda not have fucking bothered!”

Keith glances to the side.

“...Sorry.”

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t have.”

Now Lance knows something is up, for he has _never_ seen Keith look this... this submissive. This compliant and timid. He’s usually all sharp tongue and challenging words.

“You’re. Apologizing. To me?”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“Huh?”

Keith finally looks at him now, and his eyes look huge and docile.

“For me to plead for your forgiveness? Tell you I’ve been wrong about you. I know you’ve been wanting to put me in my place like that.”

Now that gives Lance a weird tug in his stomach. Doesn’t sound too awful, to be honest, to put this sneering, perfect brat in his place. Sounds pretty fucking good. But why is he asking for it?

“Why would I...”

“I’ll beg on my knees if I have to.”

He says it in a rush, face flushing with the implication. Lance’s eyes are widening, things are starting to clear up for him. Clouds are parting and he sees the fucking sun as Keith Kogane slowly sinks down onto the floor, looking up at him with the most subservient expression he’s ever seen.

“Please, Lance. I’ve been so bad to you. I deserve to be the one who’s disciplined for once, don’t you agree? Haven’t you been dreaming of me like this?”

Maybe he has, maybe he hasn’t. He’s not about to let him know.

“You want me.. to punish you?”

There’s still a trace of doubt, but he reaches out to grab Keith’s chin lightly, tracing that perfect upper lip with his finger.

“Please...” he breathes out, lips parting against his thumb. “Do whatever you want with me”

Lance grins.

“I can work with that.”

He yanks Keith’s chin up, leaning down to see his expression when he turns filthy.

“I’m thinking either I’m gonna shut you up and have you choking on my cock. Or I’ll bend you over a desk and have you scream for me. Hm? Either of those sound good to you?”

His words have the honor student go bright red.

“Yes,” he croaks out, “yes, either, both, any-“

Lance stuffs his fingers into his mouth, cutting him off with a gurgle.

“Yeah.. I’ll think we’ll start by shutting you up, honey.”

 

******

 

Oh, he loves this. He officially loves this; fisting the mess of black hair that’s usually oh so tidy, holding the school’s honor student still with one hand while fucking up into his pretty face. His other holding a cigarette, which he lit only to taunt - Keith still hasn’t noticed, though. Too busy choking on cock and spit to bother with rules right now, probably. The way it should be.

Lance tightens his grip and pushes his dick all the way home, to where he can feel the head brush up against Keith’s clenching throat. Yeaah, that’s nice. Maybe he’ll stay like this a bit.

“Hold your breath for me... you know how to tap out, don’t you, Kogane?”

The glare he gets for that is the closest thing he’s gotten to disobedience so far. He gets rid of it quickly with a deep grind against Keith’s face, though. Makes him give a cute little gag and struggle to not cough. Lance takes a slow drag from his cigarette and hums as he blows out the smoke, catching the indignant little huff out of Keith’s nose when he finally realizes. He doesn’t have anything to say about it, though. Mouth full and all.

After another few drags, when his pet is starting to go a little too red, he pulls him off, grinning at the mess that drips down his chin as he gasps for air. He decides he loves making a filthy mess of this boy. And he’s just barely started.

“Get up,” he says, yanking at the other’s tie when he’s slow to stumble to his feet. Lance flashes a smile. “Time for you to make some noise.”

He grabs him by the neck and directs him until he’s all bent over the desk like he wanted. Lance is quick to pull his nice pants down below his ass, the cigarette dancing in his mouth in appreciation as he gets to lay his eyes on the soft, round perfection that is Keith Kogane’s booty. Skin pale and unblemished. Something’s gotta be done about that, huh.

He probably shoulda gone easier with the first smack, but it was too tempting. All momentary doubt is gone though, when Keith a second later moans _loud_ , arching his back against Lance’s hold at his neck. Bordering on a scream. The good kind.

“You like that, huh?” Lance laughs, voice faltering a little, “sure hope no one’s around..”

“No,” Keith pants, “no we’re, hah, safe, you can- you gotta- hah, fuck, come on...”

He’s wriggling his butt a little, subconscious probably. Begging for it. Lance lifts his hand gladly, bringing it down with a smack that echoes in the empty classroom. And like clockwork, a second later Keith keens loudly, yelling into the wood of the desk and fading into sobs. Lance rubs a little over the bright red handprint he’s left, every finger visible. Well. Too hard?

“Pl-please, please, Lance- fuck, _please_ , oh my god.. you gotta- ple-ease!”

“Fuck, you’re insatiable, huh?” Lance mutters to himself. If he’s gotta go all in, he’s okay with that. He puts out the cigarette on the desk and tugs Keith into the position he wants.

“You ready?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m- yes, fuck, please just-“

SMACK-

Keith yells, Lance laughs.

“You were saying?”

“I’m- aaahh!!”

He’s almost louder than the sound of his ass being slapped, this time. Impressive. He _really_ hopes no one’s around.

“Weren’t you gonna apologize or something?”

“Yes..”

SMACK-

“Oh god- yes, shit, I’m _sorry_!”

SMACK-

“ _Ahh_ , Lance, I’m sorry! I’ve been bad, I’ve been- I’m sorry, okay?”

“Sorry for what?” Lance grunts, getting a little too into this.

“I’ve been - teasing you - wanting you to snap at me- oh _fuck_ -“

Lance smacks him back and forth with his hand, grinning a little at the way the cheeks bounce before returning to the matter at hand.

“So you’ve been a brat on purpose, is that it? Why?”

“I’m- ah, I just want-“ he’s sobbing now, crying into the desk with his bright red ass still high in the air.

SMACK-

“Yeah? You want what, Kogane? Fucking admit it already.”

SMACK-

SMACK-

SMACK-!

“I want you, I want you to fuck me, okay, just fucking- just bend me over something and fuck me, isn’t that obvious, I want it so bad!!”

It’s a pathetic scream, angry but clearly so needy it’s just cute. Lance chuckles, rubbing a soothing palm over the burning skin of his butt.

“Why didn’t you just say so, huh? All these years?”

He kneads the flesh lightly, making Keith whimper.

“S’embarrassing...”

“Idiot.. all you had to do was ask.”

Keith sniffles, peering back at him.

“Yeah..?”

“Yeah,” Lance confirms. He pats his pockets until he strikes gold and pulls out a condom. He’s sure he has lube somewhere. “In fact, I was thinking I could do you right now.”

Keith blushes darker but pliantly gets back into position.

 

*****

 

Thirty minutes ago he was expecting to be disciplined; instead he’s got three fingers up the honor student’s ass.

Sometimes fate is kind like that.

Lance gives a few last twisting thrusts before pulling back to ready himself; rolling on the condom with practiced ease and swiping a little excess lube from Keith’s ass to coat himself in.

“Come on already...” Keith grumbles.

“Gimme a sec,” Lance huffs.

As he finishes up, his eyes falls at Keith’s bag, still open on the desk, and the permanent marker that has rolled halfway out.

Oh, this is too tempting.

His mind flashes back to all the times he’s been disciplined for tagging his signature at the back of the old school building, in a sort of innocent little protest against the rules and the regime. Knowing every time that word would eventually reach Keith, who as the class representative would take it upon himself to give him a stern talk about the narcissism and possessiveness his behavior displayed. Well, he wasn’t wrong about that part of him.

Chuckling to himself, he snags the marker and scrawls a quick tag across Keith’s right ass cheek. A nice black signature against the bright red skin. Keith immediately jumps at the feeling, sitting up to glance over his shoulder.

“Did you just-?”

He sounds _outraged_ , and Lance can only laugh, giving his ass a little pat.

“Just so you don’t forget.”

Keith sniffs.

“I’m not gonna-“

He goes silent, and Lance wonders if he remembers that same moment as him - first year, when Keith had a nasty fall and Lance carried him to the nurse. They’d never talked about it after.

“Whatever, sweetie. This time I’m gonna make sure you can’t stop thinking of me.”

Keith doesn’t answer, so he lines up his cock and presses in.

He’s expecting resistance when he pushes into Keith; to squeeze carefully into tight muscles that are unfamiliar with this sort of filthy thing. Instead it’s an easy slide - his decently sized cock sinking into eager heat. And the moan Keith lets out as he bottoms out in one move is straight up slutty.

“Wow...” Lance mumbles. All he gets in return is a breathless, “Shut up...”

If course, he doesn’t.

“Who’d have thought, huh? The honorable Keith Kogane enjoying some quick anal while bent over a desk. You do this often?”

“No, I- _ahh, fuck-_ “

He’s thrown forward with the smack of Lance’s hips against his ass, words dissolving into gasps as the motion is repeated, even harder. His hands are scrambling over the desk, looking for something to hold on to. Lance grabs them and gathers them behind his back - and he _moans_ , just from the tight grip around his wrists.

“Wow... You like that?”

At Keith’s fervent nod, he loosens his own crooked tie from his uniform and ties a crude knot around his wrists. He tightens it with a final yank, and Keith whimpers, face pressed into the desk; blush high on his cheeks.

“Fuuuck...”

“Any other kinks I should know about?” Lance hums and starts up a slow rhythm with his hips again. In, out, enjoying the drag of tight warmth around his cock, the way he’s practically sucked back in - Keith’s hole begging to be filled, stuffed full, split open. Every lazy slide sends shivers through the body beneath him, he seems restless and boneless at the same time; rocking back onto his cock but also pulling against his wrist ties pathetically.

“Pull my hair...” he hears then, low but discernible. He grins, not surprised.

“Yeah? Like this?”

He grabs his hair tight by the roots and pulls, until he has Keith’s back arching off the desk to keep up. It lets him see that lovely face, all open-mouthed and panting.

“Hah- _Yes!_ ”

“Anything else?”

“Just- fuck me, okay! Do it properly!”

“...Properly?”

Keith is too riled up by his next slow-motion stir deep into him to notice the tone of his voice.

“ _Ahh_ , damnit Lance, stop being so lazy and just-“

He tears a nice little choked scream out of him when he pistons his hips forward, hard and fast, while pulling Keith’s hair hard enough to make him arch his neck. He keeps the grip tight and unforgiving in his hair and on his hips as he keeps up the thrusts; forcing his way deep before pulling back and smacking into him again. In the empty classroom the sound of skin slapping into skin is loud, echoing between the walls. He doesn’t set a rhythm, instead enjoying the surprised little gasps he gets out of Keith whenever he catches him off guard with a move.

“ _Lazy._ ”

He yanks at Keith’s locks, now a tangled mess in his fist, until he can see his face properly. His eyes are squeezed shut, tears streaming down his red, hot cheeks. Lance almost falters, but the high pitched whine that earns him tells him those are good tears. The sting is a good pain. He thinks back to the spanking and smiles to himself, knowing how to unravel him easily. Keith is _looking for_ punishment.

“I hate that word,” he growls, bringing his hand down onto the already sore flesh of his ass with a sharp crack, simultaneously thrusting deep and giving his hair a tug. Keith _howls_. Lance doesn’t slow down, doesn’t give him breathing room or time to talk back - he fucks him open hard and fast until the desk is noisy against the floor on every piston of his hips.

“Don’t think I’m slacking off right now, do you?”

Keith squirms in his grip, voice high pitches and weak in between sharp moans.

“Noo, so good, you’re- _haahh_ \- you’re not - I don’t think you’re lazy, never did, _ahh, fu-uck-!_ ”

Lance hisses, a strange annoyance stuck in his chest.

“You keep doing this. Such a slut for a little punishment. So what _do_ you think of me, huh? Do you hate me? Do you love me? Do you care? _Spit it out._ ”

“You’re, ah, hot-!”

Lance clicks his tongue.

“Yeah, I think we’ve established that. What else?”

“You’re- cool.”

“Yeah?”

“And I - ah- admire you!”

He pauses at that. It sounded- sincere.

“Really?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re so - ah, fuck, you’re _nice_ , okay! You’re polite to the teachers and I saw you give that skater kid a bandaid when he fell and - _ahh_ , you’re too fucking kind and everyone treats you like shit and _I’m one of them_ , okay, but I don’t know how to approach you cause I fucking _like you_ , okay!!”

He’s balls deep in Keith Kogane in an abandoned classroom, and he’s blushing up a storm.

“You do...?”

It’s quiet, his voice having lost its confidence. He starts up a slow rock forward.

“Yeah...” Keith whimpers, and Lance wets his lips.

“Tell me more.”

“Y-you’re funny, hah, so fucking - _hilarious_ \- but I can’t laugh cause your jokes are so damn inappropriate-“

“Yeah?”

“And you’re so damn cute - _ahh_ \- saw you with glasses in the library once, and that one time you had a bandaid on your nose - _hah_ , and you kept scrunching up your nose like it itched, haha-“

The praise is getting too him, making it hard to focus. He... might have a thing for this.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Yeahh,” Keith gasps when he starts fucking him faster again, “ _yeah_ , you’re fucking adorable. And you’re so smart, and - and not lazy at all, ahh _fuck_ you’re so hardworking...”

“Close,” Lance breathes into his hair, pulling him closer as his hips start to stutter. “Shit, Keith, m’ _close_ -“

Keith is panting in his tight hold, voice edging on desperate.

“So _good_ , Lance, you’re such a - such a _sweetheart_ , so good, you’re honest and kind and I fucking - I really - I like it, I like _you_ , ah, I’m _in love with you_ damnit!!”

And Lance comes hard, blood roaring in his head and voice cracking when he moans.

 

He pulls out slowly, feeling dizzy and breathless. He doesn’t know what to say but Keith is still bent over, legs trembling and face hidden, so he slips three fingers back into his loosened ass and begins thrusting.

“Come on, Kogane...” he murmurs. Keith whines, shuddering.

“Come on, come for me, Keith, _baby_ , come on-“

He keeps his fingers buried deep as he clenches around him, massaging him through his climax. Keith moans weakly when he pulls back. Lance stands there, hand coated in lube and dick still out, feeling a little vulnerable.

“...Did you mean all that?” he asks in a low voice.

“Yeah,” Keith breathes, “yeah.”

Lance is quiet for a while. Then he whispers, “Thanks.”

 

Keith is still slung over the desk when he returns with damp paper towels, groaning feebly. Feeling a little bad for the rough treatment, Lance cleans him up gently, wiping the lube away with careful swipes. He loves the little shudder he gives when he wipes over his still twitching hole. Too cute.

He helps him to his feet and hands him a few wipes to clean his own mess, looking away as if they hadn’t just done what they’d done. When Keith’s finished he leans against the desk, wincing slightly.

“You okay?”

Keith nods.

“Mhm.”

He’s looking at his feet, almost... shyly. The post-sex look suits him - hair messed up, a healthy flush to his face and neck. His lips look so red, slightly swollen.

Feeling almost entranced, Lance steps closer. Only hesitating slightly, he reaches out to raise the other’s chin with a finger, before leaning in to press his lips to his forehead. Keith makes a small sound but doesn’t pull back. He lets him kiss his cheek, turning his head so that he can kiss the other, too. He snorts a little when his lips brush the tip of his nose.

“You’re kinda off target there, bad boy,” he breathes. Lance kisses the corner off his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“You’re, uh- almost-“

He kisses the other corner, feeling it morph into a smile beneath his lips.

“Oh, come on...”

“What?” Lance grins, foreheads resting against each other. Keith opens his eyes, and they’re so close.

“ _Kiss me._ ”

He does. He kisses that silly smile right off his face, slow and sure, sucks that plump lower lip into his mouth over and over, licking into him when he gasps each time.

“You taste like spearmint,” Lance mumbles. Keith gives him one last close-lipped kiss before pulling back with a feign grimace.

“And you taste like smoke.”

Laughing, he turns around to grab Keith’s legs and hoist him up on his back before he has a chance to protest. Of course, he still does.

“What are you _doing_?”

“School’s out by now, right? No one will see you.”

Keith grumbles but puts his arms around his neck, snuggling into his hair.

“I can walk...”

“Nuh-uh, no chance. I’m gonna carry you all the way home, pretty boy.”

It hangs in the air, of course; the memory of last time they were close like this. The fear that this, too, will be forgotten tomorrow.

“Why...”

Lance takes a breath as he walks carefully down the stairs. Just go for it.

“I don’t want you standing all evening when I take you for a date tomorrow.”

It’s silent for a while. Just enough to make him worry. Then he feels it, a breath of laughter against his neck. A tickle of hair when Keith leans into him.

“Sounds like a smart idea, huh.”

“Right? I _am_ smart, after all.”

Keith messes up his curls affectionately.

“Pfft. Yeah. Okay, then. Lead the way, skater boy.”

“I hope you’re not saying that the Avril way.”

“Sk-8- _errr_ boiii”, Keith sings loudly, overpronouncing the syllables. Lance pinches his thighs. Keith blows in his ear.

“Take me home, rockstar.”

“Planning on it, nerd.”

“Oh, it’s _on-_ “

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
